Instead of Truffles
by Proverbial Pumpkin
Summary: Being stranded in the rain can really make or break your night. K/Tohma, PWP.


**Title:** Instead of Truffles

**Author:** Proverbial Pumpkin

**Summary:** Being stranded in the rain can really make or break your night. K/Tohma, PWP.

**Rating:** M (I think it's a pretty weak "M," and I question the criteria of this rating system, but we wouldn't want anyone to get into trouble here.)

**Author's Note:** Once again, this is not my most recommended fic for people who like riveting plots and cliffhangers. Nor for people who don't like K/Tohma, because that's really all this is. Also, this story has almost nothing to do with truffles. Hopefully that's not a huge disappointment to anyone. And now, on to the fic!

* * *

Have you ever tried to memorize local taxi numbers? None of them use too many different digits. 333-5757. They try to make it easy for you. 515-5575. The problem then is, the different companies get jumbled up with one another. I'd never thought too hard about it, until I found myself on the side of the road with my hazard lights on and a very angry Seguchi Tohma to my right. It was late, and my car had broken down halfway between the airport and his place. And we're talking _really_ late and _really_ broken down. It was a blessing my hazards were still functioning; at least if any car did happen to whiz by at this regrettable hour, it wouldn't hit us.

This didn't seem to cheer Tohma's mood as he snapped shut his cell phone for a second time. "_They're_ not even operating right now, K-san. I only know one more taxi company and if they don't answer, I hope you have something else in mind. I am _not_ calling Ryuichi or Noriko back here at this time of night." He didn't even look at me, just started hitting in a new number in the low illumination of my car's overhead light. For some reason there seemed to be a little more venom in his voice than was strictly necessary. But I decided it best not to argue, figuring I was already in enough trouble for insisting I pick up Tohma instead of letting him use an airport taxi, then asking him to spot me some money for gas, and now this. It certainly wasn't how I'd planned his return from a brief mini-run with Nittle Grasper in Korea. I'd figured I'd drive him home, invite myself over for the night, let him collapse into bed the way he always does after a few weeks with nowhere near enough sleep, and then convince him to spend the next day at home with me instead of at NG.

None of that was looking too good, now. He held his phone up to his ear and looked moodily out the window while it went through. "This is absolutely preposterous," he grumbled at me, glancing over at the looming trees that lined the highway. "You're one of my best-paid employees- why don't you invest in at least enough car maintenance to keep it _running_? If this is your way of telling me you want a rai- hello?"

I perked up in my seat, listening to Tohma's side of the conversation as the taxi operator picked up on the other end. "Yes, I'd like to order a taxi please… No, for right now. Ah…" Tohma glanced around us, then in the rearview mirror looking for landmarks. I craned my neck and strained my eyes, peering into the darkness ahead of us. Nothing. "No address exactly. We're about twelve miles east of the airport, on the highway," Tohma said, and then his eyes cooled at whatever the operator said in response. "Take my number then, if you're afraid you'll have trouble locating us. I believe it should already be in your records under 'Seguchi Tohma.'"

I had to hide a smile. Tohma was a master at dropping his own name. "Right….yes, fine." He closed his phone and cut me a look with daggers in it. "They're charging us extra for being outside their district, and for being in late hours. And they'll be at least an hour." He took his hat off and tossed it onto the dashboard, rubbing the brim of his nose as if just the prospect of being in the same car with me for that long gave him a headache. In front of him, a solitary raindrop spattered onto the windshield, followed few seconds later by another. Brilliant.

"Tohma…"

He didn't even open his eyes. I knew he was angry, but he could at least look at me. "What," he said.

"I was just trying to help."

"You failed."

I sighed and looked around helplessly for a few moments. It was going to be a long sixty minutes. And here I'd been, so ecstatic to see him after two weeks apart.

Then, I remembered something. I'd stuck a chocolate truffle in my coat earlier, for the drive to the airport. I'd forgotten it was there- now I rifled through my pockets for it. It was a little squished and unsubstantial, but better than nothing. "Hungry?" I asked Tohma.

He looked confused before realizing I was offering him food. Candy, no less. "What? No," he snapped. "Do I look like Ryuichi to you?"

Certainly not; Ryuichi was usually smiling. Frustrated, I threw my hands in the air, trying to remind myself that the man had just spent two weeks performing, probably spending every other moment of his time handling NG affairs over the phone and babysitting his vocalist. Nerves were probably shot before he even stepped foot in my car. I tightened my jacket around me. "There's Advil in the glove compartment," I said, a little more roughly than I'd meant to, before opening my door and stepping out into the night air. He didn't answer and I shut the door behind me, leaning my back against it once outside.

It was days like these that made me want to pick up smoking again. But months ago, Tohma had seemed genuinely pleased when I told him I'd quit in the first place. "Smoking has always been Eiri-san's worst habit," he'd said absently, scanning over an electric bill at his place, and not noticing the way my attention always zeroed in when his former brother-in-law came up. "Appalling health decisions. I'm glad at least you see it the way I do."

He'd looked like he meant it, too. So really, even days like these when I was stuck in the middle of nowhere listening to the rain quicken against the metal exterior of my car with Tohma pissed inside, I wasn't _really_ tempted to start again. Fingers interlocked behind my neck, I tilted my head back, feeling a couple drops on my face. Above me, the sky was a milky dark purple, little liquid darts falling down at me. It was too bad the clouds hid the stars, I thought. It wasn't often I don't think I have better things to do than to look for them. Still, I was glad it was only drizzling, glad it wasn't frigid and miserable. Glad Tohma hadn't started threatening my job yet.

… Some days, it's the little things.

Suddenly, I heard the other door fall shut, and the car lurched slightly behind me with the impact. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Tohma wiping the rainwater off his hand onto his pants as he walked around the front of the car. He paused when he reached me, ran a couple fingers along the side of my car, and leaned against it next to me once he certified it was relatively dry. A few drops of rain darkened the material on the shoulders of his jacket. I looked down at him slightly, determined not to pull out a gun if he'd thought up another way to tell me I was an idiot.

"I'm sorry, K-san," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I shouldn't have gotten angry with you."

Oh. I felt a smile split across my face as I sidled over closer to him. How outstandingly unexpected. His eyes scanned up and down the quiet highway, and he blinked as a raindrop fell on his cheek. "I know this isn't your fau-… Well. I realize you couldn't have prevented-I mean…. Hm." He went quiet for a moment, and I waited patiently for him to decide how to apologize without outright lying. "I know you didn't plan on your car breaking down," he said finally. "And I'm not really angry. Just tired."

He looked at me with finality, to let me know that was all I was going to get, although I sensed something else was on his mind. Still, my smile widened. I slung an arm around his shoulder. "I know, Mr. President," I teased. "Forget it."

He let himself be tugged closer to me, and at first I figured he must have been trying to make it up to me. But then, with almost uncharacteristic intimacy, he rested his head sideways against my shoulder. I looked at him, surprised. "To be honest, K-san," he said, "the past two weeks seemed a little long. I'm glad to see you." He paused, and a couple raindrops fell between us as he glanced upwards. A misty breeze picked up and blew his bangs away from his eyes. "Although it's unfortunate that on our one night away from the city lights, the weather's like this." As if on cue, a soft rumble of thunder sounded a short ways away. He smiled at me, amused by his own timing, and I'd about had it.

Keeping one hand behind his head and combing my fingers through slightly damp hair, I straightened up from my car to move in front of him. He didn't even pretend to be annoyed when I leaned in to kiss him, tilting his head back and letting his hands instinctively slide to my waist. I knew it had only been fourteen days, but it felt good. His lips, his fingers, his body heat.

I'd rather chivalrously assumed the kiss would be brief. We were, after all, on the side of the road and frankly starting to get wet. But another bout of thunder rumbled close by us, accompanied by more earnest sheets of rain, and as he pulled me closer in on him with a soft sound of urgency, I found myself practically pinning a very willing Tohma to the side of my car. Not one to complain, I wrapped my arms around his neck. The metal was cold and hard against my arms; his skin was soft under my fingers. Small rivulets of water trickled down his face, and my hair was starting to cling against his jacket front. His eyes drifted closed when I kissed the droplets on his jaw, and I felt his hands wander beneath the hem of my jacket. From above us, a flash of lightning illuminated his form, his wet hair, his closed eyes all in white as the thunder cracked out loudly this time. One of us groaned; I didn't register which, but I felt Tohma shiver. We could hear the rain fall high over the tops of the trees standing sentinel by the road, nearly matching the pitch of the quiet sounds Tohma had begun to make in his throat. For a moment I wondered if I'd ever thought to fantasize this before.

It didn't occur to me to question how far Tohma was actually planning on going here beside our stalled car… until I felt him grind hard against my front, tugging at my belt. "Whoa, Tohma," I said lowly, slightly out of breath and smiling. His eyes slid open when I leaned back a fraction. "These past couple weeks really that rough?"

He didn't answer me outright, but there was an implied 'shut up' when he reclaimed my mouth. The clouds had completely opened up by now, and I was vaguely aware of puddles forming around our shoes. Lightning flashed and thundered again, this time directly above our heads and so loudly that I felt, rather than heard, him moan as his hands trembled on me. There was no way he could have known what the smallest vibrations from the back of his throat did to me, but the logistics of what we were doing suddenly became less important to me too and I attacked his tongue harder, gripping his wrists and pinning them over his head on the car top. Trails of water fell from his nose and chin as he gasped in surprise at my surge of energy, and I realized the only reason he was still on his feet was because I was holding him against the car. Still holding his arms immobile, I leaned forward to breathe hotly over his neck before taking the tiniest suck at his ear. His entire body seemed to convulse beneath me, and he unconsciously began rocking his groin into mine. I said a small prayer of thanks that Tohma never wears jeans as I glanced down and saw, through his wet pants material, an erection he couldn't have hidden if he'd wanted to.

"K," he mewled, the first word he'd gotten out in a while, "Nnngh… _Fuck _me." And he shivered again.

Wait. No, not shivered _again_….Shivered _still_. I paused, grasping his forearm. I could feel him shaking even through his jacket. I looked to his face… eyes lidded, lips parted. Even as practically the embodiment of lust, I could still see he was fucking _cold_. I was tempted to ignore it- He didn't seem too bothered by it and I was fine, after all. But if I got Tohma sick on top of everything else, I really _would_ be a jerk. "Tohma, you're freezing!"

He gave a snarl of frustration, his face flushed and his eyes nearly glazed, and his keyboardist fingers had half-way undone my belt by the time I grabbed his wrists again. "I mean it, Tohma," I said, "you look like you're about to ice over. Here, get in-"

Tohma would have none of it. "Look!" he growled, breathing heavily and taking my hand in turn and yanking it directly over his crotch. "Do you feel that? You're going to _fix _it_. Now."_

It was my turn to groan, sidetracked for the moment. Tohma's angry expression relaxed as my hand hovered for a moment and then rubbed. He pulled me closer and his hands trailed downward. But I forced my eyes open and miraculously I noted his dripping hair again, his soaked-through clothes, and I shook my head clear. One of us had to think straight here. As he moaned in pleasure, an irresistibly fuckable moan, and his weight started to melt towards me, I took the opportunity to open the door behind him, maneuver him around it, and rather unceremoniously push him inside. He sat there dazed for a moment, before I shoved him over to the passenger seat and his confusion turned again to an exhausted sort of anger.

My car's heating had died with the rest of it, but at least it was significantly warmer than outside. I slammed the door closed, shutting out the sound of the rain against the trees and the cooling air. It was quieter now, with the rain outside making only pelleting noises against the metal over our heads.

"K-san." When Tohma spoke, it was in a low, barely-controlled voice. "I am about to undo my pants. And if I have to do everything myself here, _you're_ going to be doing the same thing for weeks to come." He looked at me almost dangerously, and then his hand moved down to his own crotch and his eyes fluttered closed. His bangs, wet and darkened, splayed over his eyelids.

"Shh," I said, smiling, content to have him out of the autumn chill. "Here." He quieted instantly as I crawled over him, thankful my car was spacey. We were both dripping on its upholstery, but I didn't care and I doubt Tohma even noticed. Pushing aside his hand, I lightly peeled him out of his jacket, him leaning into my touch the whole time, and then discarded of my own. His dress shirt was clinging to his skin beneath, and a tremor passed through his body when I slowly undid his buttons and the cold air hit his chest. I leaned my head down and kissed his chest once for each button I removed, descending lower and lower. Tohma's muscles seemed barely under his control by the time I could tug his shirt off and toss it into the backseat. Right as my lips reached his navel and his hips lifted in reaction, I trailed back upwards. He made a small whining sound, grasping my hair wantingly. I grinned and, after a devious moment's pause, began to suck at his nipple.

He nearly yelped at the sensation, his eyes watering. "K…" he said in a strained voice, and his hand strayed back to his own pants. His chest was heaving with each breath. Before he reached his buckle, I leaned over and pulled the lever to his right, guiding his seat down so that I finally had Tohma beneath me, a quivering mass of desire lying on his back.

"Let me help you," I said, now directly over him, my hair falling around his face. I watched every movement in his expression as I undid his pants and slid a hand inside. He jerked at my touch, his eyes closing and his face turning quickly to one side almost spastically. His breaths were quickening, ragged. He wasn't going to hold out much longer. "K, p-please. Take them off. _Touch_ me…"

Hooking my fingers over the hems of both his pants and his undergarments, I agreed with Tohma. They had to go.

After all, they were sopping wet.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you go… No plot, as promised. Maybe review if you think it worthwhile. Until next time! ~PP


End file.
